1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a door frame extension assembly for allowing a single size door to be used with a plurality of different size door openings.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in class 49, subclass 505 disclosed the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention: Coco, U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,525; Backman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,506; Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,817; Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,522; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,152; Maldonado, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,671; Powell et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,346; Baus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,947 and Ingold, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,922. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. For example, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a door frame assembly for being positioned between the edge of a door and the edge of a door opening in a wall and including a door frame member for being attached to the door opening; and shim means for being positioned between the door frame member and the edge of the door opening to reduce the space between the door frame member and the edge of the door.